seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiu Raiu no Mi
The Raiu Raiu no Mi 'is a Logia-class Devil Fruit eaten by Knave Dhahaka. The fruit gives Knave the ability to transform, control, or generate a thunderstorm. The fruit first appears in the first chapter of One Blue. The fruit is also known for it's major weakness, that being if the storm touches anything liquid (ANYTHING), it causes a backlash and hurts the owner. It appears exclusive to the Zeonverse. Appearence Techniques Knave's Techniques Regular Techniques *'Storm Storm Ippon ''(嵐嵐一本, Raiu Raiu no Ippon, litterally "Storm Storm One Point)''- Knave's most basic attack, it consists of Knave gathering storm around his fist and then punching the opponent with it. *'Storm Storm Gust Gun '(嵐嵐突風銃, Raiu Raiu no Toppu Ju)- Knave surrounds his arm with storm, then fires it forward in a small tornado-shape, with the trailing bits forming a shield of sorts around his front. *'Storm Storm Double Barrel '(嵐嵐ダブルバレル, Raiu Raiu no Daberu Beraru)- Knave punches with two fists covered in storm at the same time. *'Storm Storm Eagle '(嵐嵐鷲, Raiu Raiu no Washi)- Knave's basic flight technique, Knave fires a tornado of storm out behind him with both hands, lifting him into the air. He can then control his flight with the direction he fires the storm, provided it has a object to steady its end on. Naturally, this cannot work on water, as the storm touching the water makes Knave lose his powers. *'Storm Storm Rhino '(嵐嵐のサイ, Raiu Raiu no Sai)- Knave charges at the opponent, then headbutts them, with his forehead covered in storm. *'Storm Storm Tiger '(嵐嵐虎, Raiu Raiu no Tora)- Knave strikes the opponent by bringing two hands covered in storm on either side of a part of his body, in an immitation of a tiger's bite. *'Storm Storm Lion '(嵐嵐のライオン, Raiu Raiu no Raion)- Knave launches at the opponent using Storm Storm Eagle, then, within a certain range, pulls both hands forward, wrapping his body in the storm. He then shoots forward like a missle before striking or even piercing through the target in some occasions (such as in the fight with Scorpio). *'Storm Storm Roundhouse '(ストームストーム大振り, Raiu Raiu no Oburi)- A simple roundhouse kick, though Knave surrounds his foot with storm. *'Storm Storm Kangaroo '(嵐の嵐なしカンガルー, Raiu Raiu no Kangaru)- Knave surrounds one foot with storm, then kicks at the opponent rapidly. *'Storm Storm Kangaroo Party '(ストームストームカンガルーパーティー, Raiu Raiu no Kangaru Pati)- Similar to Luffy's Stamp Gatling, Knave surrounds both fists with storm, then kicks rapidly and at incredible speeds, usually leaving imprints of his shoes on the opponent when struck. *'Storm Storm Ultimate Gun '(嵐嵐究極の銃, Raiu Raiu no Kyukyoku no Ju)- Similar to the Gust Gun, this time Knave uses both hands, so the blast and shield are considerably larger. *'Storm Storm Hyakupon '(嵐の嵐百点, Raiu Raiu no Hyakupon, litterally "Storm Storm Hundred-Point")- similar to Luffy's Gatling techniques, Knave surrounds both fists with storm and begins launching dozens of punches at the opponent at rapid speeds. Like the Gatling moves, Knave appears to have hundreds of arms punching at once, and when he makes the punching motion (and the enemy is not within his punching distance), Knave allows the storm to fly off his hands, still striking the opponent though with slightly less force. *'Storm Storm Zembupon '(嵐嵐のすべてのポイント, Raiu Raiu no Zembupon, litterally "Storm Storm All Point")- Knave condenses the force of 200 thunderstorms into a small ball of storm in his palm. He can then hit the opponent with this, and when he does, it unleashes the full force on them. This technique is probably Knave's strongest regular move and thus comes at great cost to his body and stamina. Storm System Techniques Storm System (すとうむ しすてむ, Suto-mu Sisutemu) ''is a performance enhancing technique, Knave uses his storm to absorb all the water vapor in the atmosphere near him. Like a hurricane, this greatly increases the strength, power, and intesnity of his speed and techniques. Whenever Knave uses this form, storm seems to "leak" from his body. It appears as whisps of storm linked to his body, whilst stopping growth after they reach a certain distance. This form is unique in that it's power changes depending on how much water vapor is in the air (unlike Storm Gear, which has tremendous power in any condition). This form has it's own techniques (though they are mostly stronger variants of his regular moveset). *Techniques coming soon! Storm Gear Techniques Storm Gear ''(ストーム ジア, Suto-mu Jia) ''is a completely offensive form/technique. When using this, Knave completely abandons his phsyical form, transforming himself into not a storm, but a full-on hurricane. This allows Knave to cover more distance and incredibly increases his offensive power. Unfortunatley, he has next to no defensive power and can be quite helpless against Haki users. While in this form, Knave has been known to either partially manifest or form a human figure in his shape, but all of these are still made out of storm, not flesh and blood like in his base form. LIke Storm System, this form has it's own techniques. Unlike Storm System, these techniques have little to do with his base techniques (as they mostly rely on his solid human state and he is never in a solid human state in this form). *'Storm Storm Colossal Lance (嵐の嵐巨大ランス, Raiu Raiu no Kyodaina Ransu)- Knave condenses himself into a long spike of storm, that then rams itself at the opponent, usually impaling them. *'''Storm Storm Octopus Trap ''(ストームストームタコトラップ, Raiu Raiu no Tako Torappu)''- Knave launches himself as a massive tendril of storm at the opponent, then sends dozens of other tendrils towards the opponent from the sides, hitting them from all angles. *'Storm Storm Impact '(嵐の嵐の影響, Raiu Raiu no Eikyō)- Knave forms a small human avatar out of storm, then quickly charges at the opponent, slamming his palm against their chest. All the storm accumulated behind him then charges forward, smashing against the opponent in a massive ball. Trivia *The Japanes name for Storm System uses Katakana instead of Hiragana due to the fact that Knave announces the technique's name and mentions it in English, or at least, Engrish. Storm Gear's Japanese name is the same. *The concept for Storm System is thanks to Powerhouse411. The name was found and used by the author. *Storm Gear was conceived after the author wondered what would happen if a Logia user went completely beserk and lost all sense of reason, focusing on just offensive power. *Many of Knave's "-pon" techniques are named after joke moves from the first chapter of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Zeon1 Category:The Dream Pirates Category:One Blue